Spirits of The Colorful Sky
by MusicFairyTailMage
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, a young, determined, beautiful and kind Celestial Spirit Mage. When her mom appears one day, Lucy is told something she never thought she would hear! (NaLu fanfic, lots of fluff)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So this is my very first fanfiction on this website. I also write the same story on Wattpad but I uderstand some people don't care for the app/website so I'm going to be writing it on her as well.**

**I hope you enjoy㈴2**

* * *

><p>Spirits of The Colorful Sky<p>

Lucy's POV

Chapter one: Mom?

I was on my way to the guild when suddenly I felt a different aura somewhere around me. I came to an abrupt stop when I saw a shadow move in my peripheral vision. I jumped down from the railing that separated me from the sidewalk and the river, and clutched my celestial keys, exclaiming loudly. "Who's there!?" The figure moved from the shadows wearing a black hooded cloak.

"I mean you no harm, Lucy." The figure had such an all to familiar feminine voice.

"If you mean me no harm then, please remove you cloak!" I still had my hand on my keys just in case.

She removed her hood along with her whole cloak with her hand to show blonde hair up in a bun with her bangs hanging on each side of her face, doe brown eyes, and a very formal dress. A spitting image of my DEAD mother.

All my defenses went down as I dropped to my knees, my head in my hands as tears flowed aimlessly down my cheeks.

"M-mom. . . Is that y-you?" Curiosity getting the best of me.

"Yes my dear, Lucy," her voice was the same as I remember from all those years ago. "I don't have much long here in the human world right now, but I came here to tell you something very important," I finally looked up at her, the tears still flowing down my cheeks. "What, mother, what's so important? Please tell me!" I rose from the ground and made my way over to her slowly. "I have been informed from the celestial world that there have been more keys floating around many places lately,"

"What do you mean, mom?"

"What I mean is, there have been amazing keys, more powerful than the zodiac spirits!" I let out a gasp, how was that possible!

"They are called the spirits of the colorful sky, they hold the power no other Mage holds. . . they are one of a kind. I have been given the first key, and now I'm going to give it to you. It will help you to your first spirit. At first they will be human until they trust you enough to let you have control over them and let them know your going to be there master. I trust you Lucy, and I love you very much!" She walked towards me placing a key in my shaky grip.

"Mother. . . Please d-don't l-leave m-me! Please!" The tears came faster and harsher then before. "I'm sorry but I- I can't I w-wish I c-could, the first key w-will lead you to y-your first Spirit, don't p-put much thought into or it will b-become even more difficult to f-find them, after you find y-four first spirit, the magic will break and you h-have to find the keys on you own. You will find your keys in order of the rainbow. I love you my dear daughter, I will continue watching over you. . . And Natsu. Goodbye!" Just like that she had disappeared.

"Natsu?" Was the only word that left my mouth.

As if he heard me, I heard his voice, "Lucy?"

I turned my head towards him. "N-natsu!"

He must have seen my tears, because the curious expression on his face turned into pure rage. He raced forward toward me, his body on fire as he stood in front of me.

"Who made you cry!?" When he spoke it was quite scary.

"Natsu, my m-mother was here she spoke to me. . . She gave me this key, I'll explain later. Can you walk me home?" My tears were still falling down my face from the incident. When I looked back up at him the fire that engulfed his body was gone, now he was just staring at me with a million emotions running through his onyx eyes. I started to walk when my feet were lifted off the ground. Natsu had scooped me off the ground holding me bridal style. I looked up at him, he was staring into the distance, I thought back to my mothers words, 'I WILL CONTINUE WATCHING OVER YOU. . . AND NATSU.' Why was she watching over Natsu? It made no sense to me. . .

I hadn't realized I was home already.

We were standing out front of the apartment, I was about to climb out of his grip until he jumped up to the window causing me to release a squeak.

"Natsu!" I screamed once we made it inside.

He quietly put me on the bed before moving over to the couch.

Once he sat he hid his eyes with his bangs. "So what happened, Lucy?" "Well, my mom gave me this key-" I started to explain but I remembered the key my mother gave to me. I quickly looked down to see a purple key. It were like the rest of my key's. How was it anymore powerful? I was interrupted by Natsu.

(1 hour later)

I had finished talking about what had happened earlier this evening, realizing it was already twelve O' clock I got up from my spot on the bed and went to the kitchen. Natsu had stopped moving when I told him about my mother watching over. . . 'Us'.

'I still don't get why she is watching over him' I thought as I started making the tea and ham, cheese, and lettuce sandwiches. Maybe she was watching over him because she knew he meant something to me, so why not Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy, or everyone else at the guild that I care about?

I finished making the sandwiches and tea and set the table, with the lunch I just made.

"Natsu, you hungry? I just made some sandwiches and tea." I sat down at the table thinking; I knew my mom didn't want me to think of it much but, it was hard not to think of something like that. . .

I was so deep in thought I hadn't noticed Natsu sit in the seat across from me.

"You know, I'm probably more fazed then you are right now?" He finally looked up, his face still the same as mine when I told him ten minuets ago.

"Your right, I'm sorry it's just, really shocking to know your mothers looking over me as well."

"Natsu, I know it's shocking, I just don't understand why she'd watch over just you and me if I care about the others as well?" We stayed in silence for awhile eating and drinking our food.

"Lucy, do you mind if I, um sleep over tonight? Just so we can talk more about this." I let out a small gasp, he never asked to stay over he always said he was staying, or he'd end up in my house somehow in the middle of the night without an explanation.

"Sure, since you asked." I sighed, but I was happy we were going to talk about this further more.

Natsu smiled running to the window jumping out but said thanks before leaving.

{Later That Day}

It was around six O'clock and Natsu still hasn't come back, maybe he decided to stay at his place. I walked into my bathroom striping out of my sailor outfit that I wore today. I stepped into the hot water I started running minutes ago.

The water felt amazing against my skin. I was so deep in thought about everything I forgot about the key my mother gave to me. It was actually pretty. I loved the purple color of it. It may have looked the same as my other celestial keys but but the bottom part was shaped like an ordinary key you could open a door with. I wonder if I'll find my first spirit this week! It would be amazing to find out more about them.

I could always ask Levy to help me?

I washed myself up before stepping out of the bath, unplugging it to let the water drain. I wrapped a white towel around my body walking into my room.

I screamed running back into the bathroom, locking the door in the progress.

Natsu had ended up in my room while I was taking a bath, I guess I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear him come in.

I realized I'd have to go out to get my cloths, it wasn't really much of a problem, I mean he's seen me with a towel on before but some how it felt different.

I unlocked the door and stepped out, walking to my dresser to get my Pj's.

"What's got you so scared, Luce?" I turned to see Natsu sprawled out across my bed. "Really, your asking me that question!? You scared the crap out of me Natsu!" I exclaimed jabbing a finger at him. I turned back around grabbed a pair of Pj's not caring to look at them.

Back in the bathroom I locked the door again, not trusting Natsu.

I unwrapped the towel letting it fall to ground with a quiet thump. I put on my under garments. Then finally looking at the pj's I grabbed.

I almost fainted, these were the ones I got when I went shopping with Mira that one time a month ago. Well it was more like the item. It was a very big long sleeve plaid shirt. The cuffs were rolled up to my wrists and it came down about to my mid thigh, and buttoning all the way up to the base of my neck.

I had no other choice.

I wasn't going to put my dirty towel on the floor back on my clean body and I certainly wasn't going to go out in my under garments. I slipped on the shirt and turned to my mirror. I grabbed my face wash and quickly washed my face and then grabbed my blow dryer plugging it in and turning it to high, I let out a confused sigh as it didn't turn on. "Oh COME ON!" I screamed I unplugged it from the wall and through it back in the cabinet under the sink. I left the bathroom aggravated, my hair looks horrible if it doesn't get blow dried plus it takes forever to air dry.

When I looked to Natsu I saw a slight blush on his face. Natsu. Is. Blushing.

"Um. . . Nice shirt," He said looking away, " and what's with the scream from in the bathroom, you seemed pretty upset."

"Well, yeah my hair dryer broke and now I can't blow dry my hair, it looks horrible when it isn't blow dried and it takes forever to air dry." I said pouting at the end, I could feel the tips on my wet hair seep water into my shirt.

What he said next surprised me. "I can dry it for you?" "You aren't going to catch it on fire are you!?" I asked a little panicked. He gave me look that said, ' you don't trust me do you' I let a simple, "I guess. . ." He ran over to me grabbing my wrist pulling me over to the bed. He sat down, picked me off the floor and sat me in between his legs.

I blushed at this.

He started messaging his hands through my hair, which I thought was weird until I felt the light heat running around my wet head. I felt so relaxed I started getting really tired it was so relaxing. I felt his hands leave my hair exclaiming the word done.

But I was to to sleepy to move so instead I fell into his chest.

My eyes closed and I let sleep take over my body, but not before I felt moving around. Natsu had picked me and laid me on the other side of the bed tucking me in under the covers. I muttered a, "Thanks." Turning on my side facing the wall I assumed.

Although the weight didn't leave the other side of my bed. Natsu! I'm too tired to do anything about that now.

I was about to be sucked into relaxing darkness known as sleep until I felt two strong arms pull me from the edge of the bed into their warm embrace. Natsu. . .

It felt quite nice actually.

Feeling so relaxed I feel into a peaceful sleep.

I sat straight up in bed, sweating and panting for air. In the hast of me sitting up I managed to wake up Natsu. "What's wrong Luce!?" He asked frantically. His hands made their way to my forehead pulling away as soon as they got there.

"Lucy, your very hot, you've made yourself sick you need to get some rest all this stress is making you sick, literally." He pulled me back down to the pillows tucking me in before laying down himself.

"Natsu, I just remembered something. My mom said these spirits were stronger than my zodiac spirits, I know I've gotten stronger being able to open three gates at once but, if these spirits are so powerful how can I open just one gate?"

I have to admit I was pretty scared.

"Don't worry Luce, we'll talk about it later, now get some rest." He promised.

He wrapped his arms around me once again and that's how I fell back into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Chapter two: Sick of Stress, literally!<p>

Lucy's POV

When I woke up I felt terrible. Ugh! I was sweating bullets and I felt like I was on fire.

When I tried to get up a cool hand pushed me back down to the bed. When I looked to see who it was, I was surprised. Wendy gave me a small smile, "Good morning Lucy."

"Wendy, what are you doing here? I don't expect you to take care of me." She was only a little girl, I could take care of myself to spare her the trouble.

"Well Natsu came into the guild earlier acting really weird. . . so I asked him what was wrong and he just said you were sick, that's when I made my way over here, and yes I'm going to take care of you, cause I know you'd do the same for me."

"Your right Wendy I would," I smiled at her as she got back from the kitchen. "Natsu didn't say anything else did he?" Oh, if he did he'll be in so much trouble! "Um. . . No all he said was that you weren't feeling well, why is there something you and Natsu know that I don't?" She looked upset that we didn't tell her anything.

"Wendy, I'll tell you but you promise not to tell anyone else." Her frown became a full on smile. She ran into the kitchen, shortly returning with a tray holding soup and a piece of bread with what looked like butter on top.

She set the tray on my lap.

"Thank you Wendy," I took a sip of my chicken noodle soup, and man was it good, "Okay, be ready this might take a while."

"So, you have to find a bunch of keys in order of the rainbow and there more powerful then your celestial zodiac spirits?" I had just finished telling Wendy what had happened yesterday, and she took it pretty well. "Yeah, pretty much."

"Do you mind doing me a favor Wendy?" I asked a little unsure if she'd do it.

"Yeah sure anything, what is it?" She asked a bright smile formed on my face. "Can you go to the guild and get Levy-Chan for me please." "Sure, just let me get rid of your tray and get you a cold rag for you forehead, and when I get back I'll use some of my magic to heal you some, okay." She jumped off the bed, grabbed the tray running into the kitchen then running the water over a rag. She came back in with the wet rag placing it on my forehead. "Now get some rest I'll be back in a half an hour." She left my apartment then.

I closed my eyes falling into sleep.

Natsu's POV

Wendy's been gone a while I wonder when she'll be back?

"Hey, flame brain what's got you so upset?" I heard that annoying voice from behind me.

"Did you just call me flame brain, ice freak!?" I shouted as I stood from my chair. "Yeah, what are you gonna do about it!?" We were face to face throwing insults at each other, then it got physical. I launched Gray across the room sending him flying into the bar almost hitting Cana's beer in the process. Ha ha! I was laughing so hard I didn't see Gray run towards me with his fist punching me square in the face.

Before we could go any further, Wendy ran in through the guild doors panting from running.

Gray came running towards me, his arm in a punching pose but, before he could punch I threw him against the wall leaving him unconscious. Wow! He blacked out fast.

I then ran over to Wendy, why wasn't she with Lucy?

"Hey, Wendy what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Lucy?" "Yeah, but she asked me to get Levy, do you know where she is?" I blinked multiple times in those few seconds. "Um. . . over at the bar with Gajeel." She gave me a quick smile and a thanks running over getting Levy. Then leaving with Levy as quickly as she came.

I'm so confused!

Lucy's POV

I was woken from my nap when I heard a light tap on the door.

"Come in!" I used my strength to pull my self up adjusting myself in a comfortable sitting position. In walked Wendy following a stunned Levy.

"I hope you don't mind Lu-Chan but I told Levy what happened, that way you wouldn't have it repeat the story again." I smiled at her in thanks. "It's fine Wendy, I'm too tired to repeat that story, thank you."

"I'm sorry Lucy, this must be hard to take in." "It's fine Levy-Chan, I'm dealing with it. I called you over hear to see if you know anything of the 'Spirits Of The Colorful Sky'. "Um. . . I don't think so Lucy, not any books that I have seen or read had anything to do with that, but I can look through the template."

{ that voice in the show that describes something new: the template, a book that can give you the answers to anything you want to know about }

{Back to Lucy}

"Thanks Levy-chan!" I would finally get to know more about these strong spirits.

She opened the book she grabbed from her ruck sack and started chanting the words, "BOOK OF ALL MYSTERIES PLEASE TELL ME OF THE ONES YOU CALL 'THE SPIRITS OF THE COLORFUL SKY'!" The template started glowing a bright gold, shinning across the room.

Once the glowing stopped Levy walked over to the bed sitting her self down next to me, allowing me to read.

'The Spirits Of The Colorful Sky; are in fact very old spirits, from before humans even existed. The spirits are from the one and only 'Rainbow' itself. These spirits were the colors of the rainbow said to bring happiness to the world. The spirits were just known as 'colors' at the time. Later on in the years of the earth being born, they were introduced to the spirit world, becoming more powerful than anything else in the world; except for the dragon slayers, they were just as strong-' I let out a shocked gasp, I was going to be as strong as Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel!

I had to know more so I continued reading,

'-Once they entered the spirit world, they signed contracts, allowing them to become spirits and someday becoming a loyal spirit to a celestial spirit Mage. What they didn't know was that they were to be separated from each other, and once they joined the spirit world they started transforming into there human selves.

There keys had been made and thrown around the world in different places.

Once they were placed around the world they forgot who they were as spirits, they would remember once they found their key master.'

What! That's all it says? No way there has to be more!

"What's wrong Lucy?" I turned to Levy, "It doesn't really say anything about where there placed, it just says there placed around the whole world!"

Around the whole world! This was to much, if they were just placed around the world separately it would take forever to find them.

For the rest of the day Levy and Wendy took care of me, Wendy used her healing magic and cured most of the cold, I still however have the chills from time to time and I'm still weak.

"Well, I should really get going I need to get some rest I'm going on a mission tomorrow." Levy then started for the door, it looked like she was in a hurry? "Have fun with Jet and Droy!" I smirked when she started blushing like crazy, "Actually I'm going with Gajeel and Panther Lily." I couldn't help it, I started laughing like crazy, and Wendy sat in the corner trying to contain her laughter failing miserably. "What's so funny you two!?" Seeing Levy's small body in an angry way made me laugh even harder causing me to cough.

I finally settled down after a few minutes. "It's just you know you and Gajeel. . . going on a mission is super cute, and when you blushed I couldn't help but laugh cause you rarely blush so it was just so cute and funny that your blushing over Gajeel." I finally finished that long sentence, she blushed even more before leaving before muttering a "Whatever".

Wendy left a little after Levy saying she had to be at the girls dormitory before eight O'clock. I once again left alone in my apartment, with the chills.

I got up from my bed and went towards the bathroom, starting the water to the bath.

After cleaning myself up I grabbed my cloths from the sink counter. I had brought pjs in here this time, I really didn't want another Natsu incident again.

I dressed into a white crop tee with the number '32' written in big black colors across it, I put on the Jammy pants that had different color floral print all over them, and then threw on a dark grey shall to keep my shoulders warm.

I opened the curtain separating me from the bathroom and the rest of my apartment, walking straight to my bed. I flopped down, expecting to be my nice warm bed I hit something rather hard.

When I opened my eyes I was face to face with Natsu, our noses were just barely touching. We both hadn't moved a inch we just continued staring into each other's eyes.

That's when he started blushing. Again! I was so absorbed in looking into each other's eyes that I hadn't noticed his warm arms wrapped around my waist, it felt so nice being in his arms Ike this.

All of a sudden he sat up, causing my legs to go up further to straddle his lap.

"Sorry, I uh. . . Sorry, I um, I didn't know you were, sorry!" I scrambled out of his strong hold, I stood looking at him, my arms crossed waiting for him to get up off the bed, but when he didn't I grabbed his hands and with all my strength and hauled him off the bed, swinging him around and Lucy kicking him into the opposite wall. "That's what happens when you don't listen in my house." I smiled, but it faded a a violent shiver was sent through out my body making me collapse on the hard wood floor. "Lucy!" I heard Natsu run the little space between us, "I'm fine just, I still have the chills from my cold." I looked into Natsu's eyes as he picked me up and placed me on the bed. "Thank you, Natsu." Just like last night he didn't move from the other side of the bed. Instead he slipped under the covers and wrapped his arms around me. "Natsu, what's with cuddling me like this?" I felt him stiffen but only for a second. "I'm trying to keep you warm, weirdo!" I smiled as I snuggled myself into his chest.

That's how I fell asleep, once again in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Just another day In Fairy Tail!

Lucy's POV

"I feel absolutely amazing today like, I never even had a cold!" I was at the guild with sitting at the bar chatting with Mira and Cana. "That's great Lucy, I'm glad you feel better." Mira was always so nice to me, to everyone really!

"Yeah just in time to, did Mira tell you about the dance coming up?" I looked at Cana who had a huge barrel of beer between her legs making sure it didn't go anywhere or something. "No, what dance?" Dance! Who, what, where, when!? "It's a dance we host every year-" Mira began telling me about the dance when, a familiar voice sounded behind me, "It's the best dance I think we host each year, it's a masquerade ball!" "Hey, Levy!" I smiled at the bluenette, who seemed really excited about the ball.

"Basically, you dress up in your favorite dress-" "Your favorite mask-" "And of course your favorite shoes." Lisanna, Bisca, and Evergreen had now joined the conversation. "That sounds really fun girls, but I only have that red dress and I really want something different."

Mira Jane squealed in delight jumping up and down. "Let's go shopping later, all of us including Wendy, Erza, and Juvia we can't just leave them out of all the fun." Mira let out a giggle and so did all of us,her laughs and giggles were so contagious. 

I few hours later Mira, Levy, Lisanna, Cana, Bisca, Erza, Juvia, Wendy, Evergreen and I all headed out to the shops of magnolia. Woman and children smiled as we walked by as men just gawked at us, which caused a blush to rise on my cheeks.

We had reached a rather large boutique called 'Judy's Dresses & Co.' It was large white building with teal lining the door and windows.

After we all entered we went our separate ways.

(Wendy's POV)

I headed up the stairs of the large boutique to the kids section, scanning through the many different dresses.

I finally found the perfect dress, it was about knee length, it white with ruffles starting at the waistline down, and was covered in flowers with different shades of the color pink. I then ran over to shoe rack and saw a perfect pair of shoes that were white and hand a big white flower placed on top of each toe.

I was on my way down stairs when a something shined caught my eye; it was a very pretty bracket that had metal acrylic blush pink roses around it that matched the color of some of the flowers in my dress.

I raced down stairs and payed for my things.

(Lisanna's POV)

I wanted just a plain solid color for my dress.

I had gone down stairs with Juvia and Evergreen.

I walked towards a rack and scanned through all the dresses but nothing caught my eye, so I moved towards another rack.

There it was it was the very last one in the rack; it was a short, one shoulder purple dress that came just above my knees. My right shoulder was completely covered but the left shoulder was multi strapped. It was amazing.

I would wear a pair of gold pumps I had at home. 

(Bisca's POV)

When me and the rest of the girls entered I went straight to Lucy, asking which length of a dress I should wear. She gave me a quick once over before telling me to wear something short and like that I was off towards the racks looking for something suitable to wear.

I found three dresses of different colors and designs.

I looked at the short pink one, it was okay but I didn't really like the top it was to frilly.

The green one was really pretty, but it was the same color as my hair and that was a little weird.

Last but no least was a black and white vertical striped dress that came to my lower thighs. It had multiple pockets in front, which was perfect to hold my things. Mostly my guns and makeup.

I unzipped one of the pockets and something shined fell onto the ground. It was a neckless that was shaped into a bow. I think I'll buy that too. On my way to check out I paced really cute high heeled boots. I picked those up and ran to check out. 

(Evergreen's POV)

Lisanna had already found her dress and left to go pay for it I suppose. I was still looking and so was Juvia.

I noticed Juvia had picked out a dress and looked at before putting it back with a disgusted face.

With me, being curious I walked over picked out the multi colored shade of green dress.

The dress was short and had a sweet heart neckline. The top half had come down to her mid section in a deep solid green, before dropping down to her thighs, with various different kinds of tropical birds in all different shades of green.

This was something I normally wouldn't wear, but, it may be different from what I wear, but different can be sexy.

I grabbed the dress and ran to check out. 

(Juvia's POV)

Juvia wanted to pick something out that would Impress Gray-soma.

But, your escorts are picked for you, what if I end up with someone else, I couldn't bare the thought of my precious Gray dancing with someone else!?

Juvia would just have to make sure she ends up with Gray-soma!

I wanted to find something that represents my element.

10 minutes later

I was still looking for the perfect dress, Juvia was almost giving up.

I was heading upstairs when I caught something out of the corner of my eye. Something blue. . .

I raced back down the stairs coming to a stand still when I pulled the blue fabric from the very top shelf.

Light dust fell on Juvia's face when I pulled the dress down in front of me.

The dress was a one shoulder where many big fake diamonds were clustered together on the shoulder.

The top was a light blue getting dark and darker as it got to my feet, leaving a very small train in the back.

Perfect!

I reached my hand to see if there was anything else Juvia could wear. I pulled down a black box and flicked off top. Inside were white high heels that were in different designs all around it.

Now Juvia was going to go pay. 

(Cana's POV)

I had gone upstairs with Wendy, I didn't really want the little girl alone in a big like this. I had gone across the room from her looking at the new arrivals section.

Dress shopping was easy for me, I just had to find something short and a dark color to hide any stains I'd get from my beer.

Everything in the new arrivals section was bright colors or something brown which wasn't my color at all.

I searched until my eyes landed on a sexy black little number.

I looked at the dress; it looked tight fitting, having two thin straps, it was low cut having it open down to my belly button with straps criss crossing.

It was so me.

I bought the dress without a seconds thoughts and went outside to wait for the rest of the girls who were still looking. 

(Mira's POV)

Since this was my favorite dress shop and knowing this event was coming up, I had pre-ordered my dress.

"Hello, Mrs. Lanes." The old woman greeted me with a wide smile. She always told me I was her best and favorite customer.

"Hello Mira, how may help you dear?"

"Remember I ordered the dress for the masquerade ball a month ago, did it arrive yet?" I wouldn't know what I would do if it wasn't ready.

Mrs. Lanes walked into the back for a minute the returning with a baby pink ball gown.

"Ohh, Mrs. Lanes it's beautiful, thank you so much!" I couldn't keep my excitement in, I was so happy. "Your welcome dear, here you go." Mrs. Lanes handed me the dress over the counter.

I looked at the dress in front of me; it was a fashionable, strapless luxury layered rushe pink princess taffeta evening gown.

I payed Mrs. Lanes and went outside to wait for the other girls. 

(Ezra's POV)

As I was walking down the aisle I saw beautiful, long red, evening gown.

It was the most beautiful dress I've ever seen.

It was a marchesa tulle gown with a leaf embroidery in gold.

Perfect.

"That's a very pretty dress, Miss Scarlet." I turned around to see a very old woman, probably the owner of the store. "Thank you," "Mrs. Lanes," "Mrs. Lanes."

"Now, would you like to buy this one?"

I looked at the red gown once more before nodding my head. 

(Levy's POV)

Lucy and I walked into a secluded part of the store.

This part had so many dresses, I can't believe no one came over here.

I was having a hard time finding dress that would fit me. I would have some really cute ones I liked, but they were a size to big or to small.

"Levy, look this one would look really great on you." Lucy shoved a dress in my face.

It had a sweetheart neckline, it had a ruffle white top that only came down my mid stomach, a yellow ruffle belt came down to the beginning of my hips before fanning out to my knees.

And. . . it was my size!

"Thanks Lu-Chan, I'll pay for it right now." I squealed running off to pay of it. 

(Lucy's POV)

After giving Levy her dress, I continued looking for mine.

I didn't really know what I wanted, and I definitely didn't want to get something the day before the ball.

I was going to pick out a dress when I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

"Are you Miss Lucy Heartfilia?" I looked at the old woman, she had gray hair that came down to her back, and bright blue eyes.

"Yes. . . Why?" I asked a little curious.

I let out a squeak when she grabbed my wrist pulling me to a door in the back. She was strong for an old woman.

She shoved me through the door, locking it as well.

"What do you want?"

She went to a low shelf that had three different sized boxes placed on it.

"This was sent from your mother, yesterday from the spirit world." With that she quickly left the room closing the door as she went.

I started with the smallest box;

When I first opened it, my eyes went wide in shock. There was a note!

I carefully picked it up and read it;

' Dear Lucy,

I miss you, even though it's been only three days. . . I've gotten these items for you for the ball that will be hosted at the guild, that I've heard about.

The first item was mine when I was your age, it was passed down for generations, and now it's yours.

I love you, Lucy

I will continue watching over you and Natsu.

Love, Momma ' 

Again? What's with the Natsu thing?

I put the note aside and looked back at the box. It was beautiful. It was resting underneath the note.

It was a striking crystal cluster comb. It was so beautiful, I couldn't keep my eyes off it.

Reluctantly I put the comb down and looked at what else was in the small box. I carefully took of the sheet tissue paper, to reveal a beautiful mask.

It was a black and silver laser cut metal Venetian masquerade mask. It was very pretty, I can't wait too wear it.

I put the mask and comb back into the small box, reaching for the medium sized box. 

I took off the lid and the tissue paper to see, really cute black Strappy plat form heels.

My mom has taste.

Putting the shoes back in the box, I went over to the largest of the boxes.

I was a little hesitant on this one, but I picked up the lid and sent it aside. There it was, the most stunning dress I have ever seen. 

It was a salmon colored gown that came well below my feet. The top part was a sweetheart neckline that had many different jewels placed on it. That part only came down the mid part of my stomach before fanning out into the gown itself.

It truly was stunning.

I put the boxes in my hands and walked out of the boutique, to the awaiting girls.

I couldn't wait for this ball!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Setting Up!

(Natsu's POV)

It was a day away from that ball and Mira put all us guys on set up, while all the girls did were talk about the boys they wanted to be paired up with.

I wonder if Lucy wants to go with someone she likes?

Why am I even thinking that!?

What was I thinking, I let those thoughts leave my head and got back to work.

Three hours later we had the whole guild set up in streamers all around the upstairs railing and the stairs railing.

The strange had a huge piano gray, Gajeel, and I had to haul up there and a DJ set also, man was that stuff heavy.

We thought we were done until Mira said we had to set up the speakers around the guild.

I was heading home when I saw Lucy walking on the ledge. I was gonna go and talk to her when I heard her talking to herself.

Weirdo.

"I wonder who's going to be my escort?"

"It could be anyone, I hope it's not master!" I watched as she sweat dropped at that. I wouldn't want to be with master either.

"Maybe it will be Loke, or Gray, or maybe. . . Maybe. . . Maybe Natsu."

I stopped dead in my tracks.

Me, Lucy's escort? A small blush crept up to my cheeks as I thought of being Lucy's escort to the ball. When I looked up she was gone, out of sight.

"Ease drop much, Natsu?" I knew that voice anywhere. I turned around to come face to face with a blonde haired brown eyed best friend of mine.

"Hey, Luce what's up? I wasn't ease dropping just simply, uhh listening to you speak, yeah!" I let out a chuckle before turning to leave, but before I could step forward Lucy grabbed my vest and dragged me along the road.

Great! Now I was in trouble. 

(Lucy's POV)

I can't believe Natsu was ease dropping on me! What a creep!

I shoved him through my apartment door causing him to stumble to the floor.

"I'm sorry Luce, I was just trying to catch up to you!" He had backed himself up against the side of my bed. I stalked towards him with a glare stuck on my face.

"Then why were you half way behind a building 15ft away from me?" With each step I took the more Natsu looked scared. Good.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry I was going to catch up to you until I heard you talking about the ball and you wanted to be your escort and I heard my name. . . Please don't hurt me!"

He finished while he snuck under my bed covers with his butt up in the air shaking slightly. Was he really that scared of me?

Wait!

He thinks I want him to be my escort. I sweat dropped at that.

"Natsuuuu." I purred and his shaking got even worse.

"Yeah. . ." He answered shakily.

I took my final step, the bed was only foot away and ripped the blanket off of Natsu.

"YOUR SO DEAD!" I pounced on top of the shaking Natsu, flipping him over on his back. I then climbed on top of his exposed stomach and placed my hands on his side and... started tickling him to 'death'.

"Ah aha... please ah aha.. STOP!" He said In between the giggles he let out.

After few more torturous minuets I got off Natsu and went over to the bathroom. "If you need anything I'll be in the bath." And with that I left Natsu there on my bed clutching his stomach.

I stepped into my bathroom shutting the curtain that blocked my bathroom from the rest of the apartment.

I turned the faucet letting lukewarm water fill the stone bathtub. I then grabbed the bubble bath and dumped some of the liquid into the bath letting it fizz out into big bubbles.

I then stripped out of my cloths, (not before making sure Natsu wasn't there peeking, not being a pervert and all), and stepped into the the lukewarm bubble bath.

Tomorrow's the ball, I can't wait!

I finished washing up and grabbed the towel I placed next to the stone tub. I stood up and quickly wrapped the towel around my slender frame. After the last bathroom incident I had grabbed some suitable pjs to wear tonight just in case he's still here.

I slipped on my undergarments and then pulled the pink, silk pj top over my head, then I slipped on the matching silk shorts.

Instead of using my new hairdryer, I put my hair into a braid.

I opened the curtain and I came face to face with a blue cat; Happy.

"Lushhhheeee!" He screamed as he came in contact with my chest. "Hey, Happy."

"Help, Ezra's been chasing me all the way from the guild!" Oh great. "What did you do!?" "I knocked over her strawberry cake!" "And you led her here, to my clean, beautiful home!?" he buried his head further onto my chest. "I'm sorry, Lucy!" Great Ezra's going to come here and destroy everything I have in here. STUPID CAT!

Wait where's Natsu?

At that moment the door to my apartment slammed open, revealing a very angered red head. "HAPPY! I KNOW YOUR HERE!" She turned her head to the right and saw me holding that stupid cat. She ran towards me at full speed, her hands out in front of her as if she were going to straggle someone.

Thinking fast I ran to my open window and threw Happy as far as possible out the window into the streets. I was about to shut the window when I was pushed out of the way and onto the ground of my apartment floor.

When I looked up all I saw was red. Red hair.

Ezra had jumped out my window!

They really are crazy sometimes, all the time.

I sat up wiping the invisible dust off my clean pjs.

I was then thrown onto my bed by something, or someone, an annoying someone. Natsu had pushed me down onto the bed, he was now hovering over me, his bangs blocked me of seeing his onyx orbs.

When he looked at me his eyes were filled with what seemed to be vengeance. He then sat up straddling me in the process.

His hands raised then coming down with much speed, I thought he was going to hit me until he started tickling my sides. I burst out laughing.

What was I thinking like Natsu would ever hurt me like that.

"This is payback Luce!" I couldn't contain my laughter, tickling me was the worst thing you could ever do to me, it was like my weakness. "Natsu...haha...please...haha...stop it hurts...haha!" He finally lifted his hands off my sides but quickly wrapped them around my wrists and pinning them above my head, then leaning in so our nose sere touching. He's never got that close to me before.

"Never, tickle me again,or I'll tickle you right back you weirdo." He breathed, his warm breath fanning against my face leaving it cold once the warmth had gone. "Yes!" He let go of my wrists and jumping off me and jumping out the window.

"Could you use the door for once, Baka!" I slammed the window shut before walking over to my desk. I pulled out the old chair and sat down, grabbing piece of paper and a pen I quickly started to write,

Dear Momma,

Things have been crazy lately. I'm still confused about everything you told me those couple of days ago. What am I supposed to do? I haven't found my first spirit yet; Violet. I did some research about them. They seem so amazing momma!

Please, tell me why your watching over Natsu, and why not Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy, Carla, or Levy. Anyone else for that matter?

I miss you momma,

Love, Lucy

I sealed the letter and put it into a drawer.

I walked over to my comfy pink bed and sat down. I looked to the cloak hanging on the wall; 7:30. Ugh! I fell back against the soft sheets. I'm not tired nor am I hungry.

I wanted someone to talk to, someone that would understand me and my current situation. I sat up straight making a grab for my celestial keys.

Standing up I yelled, "Open Gate of the Lyre! Lyra!" At that moment a magic circle appeared under my feet.

"Oh, miss Lucy you haven't called me out in a while, what should I sing for you?" Lyra said in a cheerful tone. I smiled, "Something with a happy toon." She nodded her head and began to sing.

I laid back down on my bed, resting my hands behind my head.

Lyra's singing had brought a smile to my face and that's how I fell a sleep.

Lucy's Dream

'I ran as fast as my legs could go.

My breathing was heavy as I ran from 'him'.

I made the wrong move as I looked behind me, I had tripped on a root sticking out of the ground causing me to trip and role down the hill and into the slow moving river.

I quickly rose from the water with a gasp, my hair and cloths were soaked as I tried to stand up miserably. I had managed to stand up only to be knocked back down under by a warm body.

Once I opened my eyes I realized we were still under water, but we could still breath.

"I've got you now, Lucy!" He placed his large warm hands on my waist and pulled me up against his bare chest.

I looked into his onyx eyes that sparkled with longing.

"I love you, Lucy."

"I love you too, Natsu."

My arms snaked around his neck pulling him closer to me.

He then closed the gap between us as our lips connected.

It was passionate, warm, and filled with love. It was perfect. It was perfect because it was my first kiss and it was with the boy I love, Natsu!

I woke up panting heavily. I've never had a dream like that before.

I don't love Natsu, do I?

Of course of I do, but as a best friend, not in way a I'd want to be with him.

I checked my wall clock. 8:30!

Time to start getting ready for the ball.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: The Masquerade Ball

{Lucy's POV}

After I bathed and ate my breakfast I had gone to the guild and had gotten the girls and headed back to my place to get ready.

{No ones POV}

Once the girls had slipped into their dresses they turned to look at everyone else.

"We look amazing!" Everyone squealed, even Erza!

Lucy had noticed something needed to happen for them to look perfect. Like a light switch turned on in her head she had an idea, she pulled out a gate key. "Gate of the Crab, Cancer!" She chanted as a magic circle papered under her feet.

"Ebi!" Cancer said as he snipped his scissors.

"Cancer, I need you to give the girls and I a new hairstyle for the Fairy Tail Masquerade Ball tonight."

"Sure thing, ebi!" Cancer then got to work.

{Lucy's POV}

While cancer was doing our hair I thought back to that dream I had last night, obviously it couldn't have meant something could it?

Why would Natsu and I kiss so passionately like that? It's the first dream I've ever had like that, ever! I have never before had dream where I'm kissing a boy let alone Natsu Dragneel!

My best friend!

The one who brought me to fairy tail!

"I am done, ebi." Cancer then vanished back to the celestial world.

I looked around at the girls:

Wendy's hair was braided from the right side to the left side of her head making a long, thick braid.

Cancer had grown out Lisanna's hair down to her shoulder blades then putting it up in a high ponytail.

Bisca's hair was curled and pinned to the side.

Evergreen's hair was straitened and her bangs were pulled together, clipped down to top of her head creating a small bump.

Juvia's hair in waves down her back except the right side of her bangs were clipped to the side to make the flower on her mask stand out.

Cana's hair was same as it always was but the longest sections of her was pulled back on each side of her and were braided only to meet in the back.

Mira's hair was curled and the elastic holding her bangs was gone letting the bangs fall freely.

Erza's hair was braided at her part and continued going until it was wrapped around into a braided side bun.

Levy's hair was grown out and put in a French braid.

I then looked in the mirror and gasped at what I saw. My hair was up in a tight bun and my curled bangs hung on each side of my face... I looked like mother.

I quickly stood and beckoned the girls to follow me, which they gladly did. Let's go to the ball! 

Once there we had followed Mira to the back saying it was a surprise on who we were partnered up with.

All the girls of fairy tail were inside the top floor of the guild thanks to master who used his overly large hand to scoop us up and into the guild, if you ask me, it wasn't very pleasant.

I then heard the sound of the microphone turn on as every girl began to lineup according to Mira who would push and pull the girls to get them in the right spot.

Mira had grabbed onto my arm and placed me behind levy who was ninth in line, making me the tenth.

Mira had gone down first meeting up with her escort; Laxus.

Cana and surprisingly, Freed!

Wendy and Romeo, which is so adorable.

Bisca and Alzack, obviously.

Lisanna and Bixslow, kind of odd if you ask me!

Evergreen was with Elfmen.

Juvia with Gray, poor guy!

Erza was with Jellal

Levy was with Gajeel, super adorable.

That left me.

As my name was called I made my way down the long staircase. As I waited for my escort to be called and come out from the other side of stage.

"Natsu Dragneel!"

A small gasp escaped my glossed lips... Natsu...

Around the corner came Natsu, in a black suit with a salmon colored tie.

He looked...sooo... handsome!

"May I have this dance?" He bowed and stretched his right hand out wards toward me.

"I'd loved to, Natsu." I curtsied and placed my left hand in his right. We walked toward the center of the guild hall.

I wrapped my arms around his neck while he placed his hands on my hips and we started doing the waltz.

"When did you learn how to dance, Natsu?" I asked as he spun me around. I've been taking private lessons from Mira!" He said with his usual toothy grin spread across his lips.

"Those lessons payed off well."I smile back. 

After countless hours of dancing I had finally gone to sit down and rest for a minute.

My feet are killing me!

Natsu had followed me and took a seat next to me.

"Other than your feet hurting, have you been having a good time, Luce!?" I swiveled around in my chair. "Other than my feet... yes I've been having an amazing time Natsu, especially since I got to have you as my escort!"

I smiled a large smile at him.

We had locked eyes and time seemed to have stopped. The noise around us seemed to have disappeared, and my heart was pounding against my chest as if it were going to burst in any second.

The only people in the room seemed to be only Natsu and I.

Our faces got closer with each passing second, until we were centimeters apart... our lips were about to touch when all I could see were music notes.

I jerked back, now just realizing I was about to kiss Natsu.

But that wasn't what was important. All I can see are music notes floating in front of my eyes.

I had no control over my actions, my feet started to move once I got up from the wooden chair.

"Lucy? Hey Lucy, what are ya doing." I could here Natsu behind but, I couldn't do anything.

My feet brought me to a corner of the guild where it was completely dark. My hand reached out as if to touch something. "Hello?" I couldn't even control my speaking now!

"Hello..." a timid voice spoke. There was someone there!

"Hi! I'm Lucy Heartfilia I'm a celestial spirit Mage, and you are?" I asked sounding rather cheerful.

"It's nice to meet you Lucy, I'm a music Mage," she stepped out of the shadows, and once I saw her face I had complete control over my body once again.

I looked at carefully. She had a one shoulder long sleeve dark purple dress, light purple hair up in side pig tails that were curled with bangs that swayed to the right side of her face cover her hazel eye, while the other was visible.

", My name is Violet Purple."

No! It couldn't be!

/

/

/

/

/

/  
>

She has a power that no one has!

/

/

/

/

/

/  
>

She's a Spirit of The Colorful Sky!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: Violet Purple!

Natsu's POV

The whole evening was amazing with Lucy. She was so beautiful, I couldn't take my eyes off her. My heart was beating like crazy when she wrapped her arms around my neck and got even closer to me.

After what seemed like hours of dancing she had finally gone to sit down and rest, I guess.

She looked so pretty tonight I'm super glad I'm her escort or what ever you call it. "Other than your feet hurting, have you been having a good time, Luce!?" I asked as she turned in the seat. "Other than my feet... yes I've been having an amazing time Natsu, especially since I got to have you as my escort!"

She smiled a rather large smile that made my breath hitch. Her browns eyes were sparkling in the pale light that gathered from the lamps in the guild. My eyes traveled down to her plump lips. I wanted to... I want to...

We had locked eyes and time seemed to have stopped. The noise around us seemed to have disappeared, and my heart was pounding against my chest as if it were going to burst in any second.

The only people in the room seemed to be only Lucy and I.

Our faces got closer with each passing second, until we were centimeters apart... our lips were about to touch when she suddenly stopped, her eyes had glazed over.

She jerked back.

Lucy sat there for a moment before stood up and walked away from me and the table. "Lucy? Hey Lucy, what are ya doing." I called after her but she obviously didn't here me.

I guess I was the only one who saw Lucy walk off in a daze because nobody seemed to notice.

I watched from my seat as she walked by a dark corner of the guild. Her lips then started moving as if she were talking to someone. Weirdo! Using my inhuman hearing I listened to what a she was saying.

"Hello?" It's not like anyone was there.

"Hello..." a timid voice spoke. There was someone there! No way.

"Hi! I'm Lucy Heartfilia I'm a celestial spirit Mage, and you are?" Why was she telling this person who she was and what magic she did.

A girl then emerged from the dark, a girl I've never seen before. She dark purple hair, but it was nothing like Laki's hair. She had on a purple one shoulder dress and hazel eyes.

Who is this chick? 

Lucy's POV

"Um... it's very nice to meet you, Violet. Did you recently join Fairy Tail?" On the outside I was perfectly calm looking, but in the inside I was freaking out.

"Actually I haven't joined yet, but I plan on it." In a way she reminded me of Aries.

"I can take you to master If you'd like, Violet?" Her small pink lips tuned into a toothy smile. "That would be very nice of you Lucy-chan." I took her tiny hand and walked up the guild stares where master was sitting on the railing.

"Master," his gaze turned toward me instead of the loud rambunctious guild below. You know I thought it was supposed to be a classical ball not some club!

"This is Violet Purple she'd like to to join the guild and after may I please talk to you, please?" Violet stood in front of me as she smiled timidly at master. "Well of course you can join our guild. Mira!" I looked down to the crowded floor and watched as Mira made her way up the stairs.

"Yes master?" She asked a smile plastered on her pretty face.

"May you please take our newest member of the guild to get her emblem, please?" "Sure thing master!" Grabbing Violet's wrist she dragged her down the stairs to the bar.

"Now Lucy, what did you want to talk to me about?" I had previously told the whole guild my situation with the 'spirits of the colorful sky'. "Master! She's a spirit, a 'spirit of the colorful sky'!" His eyes widen as I told him.

"Are you sure Lucy?" "Positive. She wields the power of music and her last name is purple and her first name is Violet I'm pretty sure she's the real deal!" "And I felt this connection, I was... doing something when all of a sudden all I could see were music symbols clouding my vision. I couldn't even control my body or my voice, then when I saw her face I came out of my trace. I know she's one of them." I said as I became breathless from speaking.

He nodded his head a few times before making me look him in the eyes with his hand. "If there as powerful as you say they are, keep an I on her Lucy, okay." I nodded before walking back down stairs.

I was almost toppled over by an excited Violet.

"Lucy-chan look, I got my emblem! Thank you for helping me get in." Her smile was slightly bigger than her other smiles where her lips only pricked at the sides. Her right leg out slightly and you could see on the outside of her calve was a Violet colored Fairy Tail emblem.

"It was no problem really. Do you have a place to stay?" Her smile vanished completely from her small face. "No I don't, when I arrived in Magnolia I heard that the Fairy Tail guild was hosting a ball so I came her as soon as possible from the train station, and I flat out broke."

Her face was hidden with her bangs as her head lowered.

"You can stay with me until you land on your feet if you want? I'll take you on jobs so we can get the money you need." She lifted her head and smiled the usual smile she always hand from the moment I met her fifteen minuets ago.

"Really? Thank you Lucy-San!" Seconds later was being embraced from the young girl.

"Come on we can go back to my place I just have to take care of something before we go, okay." She unwrapped her arms from around my torso and sat in one of the bar chairs.

I scrambled through the crowd of people to get my way to warren.

"Warren can you use your telepathy for a moment please, but only to Natsu, Mira, Erza, Lisanna, Evergreen, Gray, Juvia, Happy, Carla, Wendy, Gajeel, PantherLily, Cana, Bisca, Alzack, and Levy. Please!" Adding a smile at the end.

Warren simply node holding two fingers to his head he began the telepathy.

"Minna! It's me Lucy. I just found the first 'spirit of the color sky'! I can't believe it, I'm freaking out! Anyway I need you guys to treat her like everyone else in the guild. Remember she doesn't remember being a spirit let alone one of the most powerful and first of the celestial beings."

I heard a series of 'okay's' and 'of course' and Happy's 'aye!'

"Thanks Warren." He smiled and canceled out the message.

Back at the bar I saw Mira talking to Laxus and Violet.

"Mira I must take my leave with Violet, please tell Natsu that I'm going home and not to come there." Mira nodded and Laxus lead her to the dance floor.

"Come on Violet, were going to my place." "Yes Lucy-chan."

And with that we left the ball. 

TIMESKIP-_-AT LUCYS HOUSE

I unlocked the door and lead Violet in while switched on the light.

"You have a very pretty home Lucy!" She gushed as she laid flat out on my bed her arms sparwled out across the mattress, heels in her left hand.

"You can borrow a pair of pj's from me," pausing I grabbed white pj pants and a plain black crop to shirt that I wore in the hot days of summer, "here wear these, I'll get you something to eat you must be starving." I grabbed my pink silk pj shorts and a white crop top shirt identical to the black one.

I went to the bathroom, shutting the curtain I stripped from the dress and heels and slipped on the shorts and crop top. Instead of taking out the bun I left it in with the bangs still hanging on each side of my face.

I left the bathroom to see Violet sitting on the couch with the cloths I gave her on her petite body.

Looking at her face she had that same emotionless face.

I went to the kitchen making her a turkey, cheese and pickle sub. Picking up a glass of milk for her also I headed back to the other room.

I sat on the my bed as she got up from the couch and sat in front of me. She crossed her legs so she was sitting indian style.

I placed the plate in front of her and put the milk on the window sill.

"So what's your life story, I mean everyone who comes to join a guild all have a story for why their there?" She looked up from her sand which. She chewed and swallowed before answering my question.

"Well... I was adopted at the age of 2 from a very nice family. After a couple of years my mother finally became pregnant. After nine months I had a baby brother... that's when they started ignoring me, they never spoke to me anymore. I was completely forgot when I eight."

"I fell in love with music, I don't know what it was but I felt as if I've had the power to do anything with music."

"When I was nine I ran away from that wretched place. They had started treating me as a slave, I couldn't take it anymore!"

"Place after place I was asked to go home when it became dark out side. I would nod to them and smile but, inside I knew I had no home to go to, I want to go home but nobody's home!"

Tears fell from her hazel eyes when she finished.

"I'm sorry Violet-" she cut me off. "Don't be, it's fine." She wiped the tears from her face and reached over to the window sill and grabbed the milk.

The crop top lifted when she leaned over and revealed a clef.

"Hey where did you get that?" She looked down at the clef that was on her left of her stomach. "Oh, I was born with it I guess."

She gulped down the rest of her milk and got up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" She picked up her plate and walked to the kitchen curtain. "I'm just putting the plate and cup in the sink for you." "Thank you Violet." She returned only seconds later.

"Well I'm getting pretty tired Lucy, goodnight." She said in her small voice.

She headed over to the couch and laid down.

"Hey what are you doing, you can sleep here with me, my friends usually sleep her with me, well my girl friends anyway, your no different your my friend Violet." She smiled one of those big smiles and jumped up back onto the bed.

"Goodnight Violet."

"Goodnight Lucy."

Snuggling into the warm covers I got to thinking.

Yes Violet is sweet, innocent, and looks like a happy girl with that innocent look of hers, but deep down inside she was hurting.

She needed something that was nothing to sin for.

She wanted a family she never had.

She wants to go home, but nobody's home! It's where she lies broken inside!

She belongs here with me and everyone else in the guild. We're her family now!


End file.
